Persona 4: World's Purge
by judasuu
Summary: This is a slight cross over of persona series and 11 eyes, with one character appearing from that show, while the rest mainly focuses on the cast of both persona 3 and 4, the rest up to you to see.


**Persona 4: World's Purge**

**Chapter 1: The Devil Meets The God of Death**

...Tokyo street...

In this crowded street of Tokyo, a foul air is within the atmosphere, normally it's the same crowded people that is full of busy individuals who are just going about their busy lives and that they are all pretty much bored everyday that they feel like some excited should happen, not knowing that the truth is just within reach at every corner, none seem to know that yet, and so... _Shaarp, shaarp! _...The environment changes... or rather... in an alternate dimension wherein everything is in ruin and everything is red in color with blood on the ground, and the crescent moon that seems to be the only source of light, there are no power here that is working, not even a slightest wit or rather, no one is intelligence enough in this world that... the residents are...

"Grooaar, grooaar." A bunch of shadows are lingering the area, most of them are hostile to anyone that is not among them, meaning a human or maybe... who knows what else that can linger here? "Grooaar!" Either way, they are lingering about, wandering this endless dimension that is reflecting that of the real world wherein it's full of lively inhabitants while in here, everything is... red and... some fog is on the air, not wanting to let go of such atmosphere, the shadows here normally becomes violent whenever all the fog disengage and anyone who is caught wandering that is not among them will be violently dispatched, meaning killed or maybe... dragged out of... well, perhaps drained out of their souls and would remain in a state where they are called Apathy Syndrome that is known throughout the entire streets of Iwatodai the other year, but most of them have all returned to normal and no furthes cases of Apathy syndrome were sighted ever since. But right now, something...

_Flash! _"Hm," Amidst this ruin dimension, a witch appears, she appears to be of royalty figure as her dress mark her as such, it's purple/black color and it's quite... revealing, her slim legs are exposed and her hair that is long is waving as attractive as her appearance, her emerald eyes are also staggering, but beneath this tempting figure, and her white hair that is so staggering like that of a gentle wind, stands a very deranged witch that is seeking revenge for the cruelty of the world. "Ah, ha ha, how intriguing," She said with a fearful, sadistic smile. "The world is once again at their far advanced knowledge of machines, playing day by day with their worthless machinism, and now here I am, the witch of babylon is back and I am greeted with nothing but rogue atmosphere, how rude." _blaast, blaast, wavve! _The surrounding around here are all sent flying as she unleashed an energy wave that is full of negative energies and they all destroyed all that can be destroyed, shattered and other breakable things breaking into several parts. "But a las!" She suddenly yells with a sadistic expression, that which seem to stem from her insane mentality, she spreads her arms as things would go about going away from her, they're being sent flying by the vast negative energies that are bursting out of her.

"Grooaarr!"

"Grooaarr!" The shadows gather around here, even though she's an outsider among them... they do not attack, they... "Grooaarr!"

"Grooaar!" ...grovel, worship, fear her, and they bow politely in a manner that is not human, given that they're not human anyway.

"Ha ha, mere fragments of a broken ego, hear me!" She said addressing the shadows as fragments. I, Lieselotte Werkmeister**(The same character from 11 eyes except this is not the **_**exact **_**Lieselotte from that show as she is not the alter ego of Lisette Vertorre from that show.) **"The time has come to take your rightful place in the world, the humans forgotten us, abandon us! And now we will take our rightful place in the world, ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha!" Like a madwoman, she lets out a loud laugh that echoes throughout this ruin dimension, that made the shadows bow before her.

...Real world...

"..." Souji Seta is now on his third year as he attends Tokyo university, he sometimes receive calls from his best friend, Yosuke Hanamura, who frequently calls to inform of everyone's situation, and from what he can tell, they're doing fine. Chie is studying to become a police officer, Yosuke is pretty much the same as he is studying to one day inherit the family business in Junes, except he seems to be lucky to some extent that he is receiving the not-so-busy schedule unlike all the rest, Kanji is holding a sewing class at their textile shop and everyone is grateful that he's teaching them on how to make dolls, like a pink alligator that, a polar bear with a soccer ball that and many more, while some considers this as a "feminine" work, that's just their ego running, that's the problem with people, being obnoxious about what everyone is doing, never trusting their own judgment, which is the source of all low esteem for all people, but Kanji has overcome that insecurity of his thanks to Souji's intereference in his daily life, well, saving actually, as Souji was the first to comment that his work are cute and are very awesome and they are _very _manly work, then there's Rise, right before Souji left, she promised she would make a comeback debut to showbitz and would be popular again for the sake her fans, especially that one time fan of hers that is so supportive of her and she's sending letters here and then about her accomplishment, her manager, Inoue Minoru, is quite excited to take her back again as well, things are running smoothly. Then there's kuma, he's back at that place inside the t.v. or not really inside the t.v. kind of way as they can only refer to it as "over there" kind of way, and then... the last is... Naoto, she'll be going back to Inaba after solving some more buffling cases, in her case however, the case with the mayonaka terebi was the most bizarre case she has ever solved, and it helped her as well, with Souji's help, she was able to regain her fondness in solving mysteries here and about and Souji would have to be her "disciple" kind of way in which like a little kid wanting someone to be her assistant in solving cases. Yup, things are running smoothly for everyone, also... There's Yukiko, according to Yosuke, she'll be taking over the family inn soon, it has also been noted that her cooking has improved, good, no more mystery food x kind of way or any biohazard product being produced. And... the matter of relationships... "..." As Souji thought of that on his way out of the building, he has build some relationships in his stay, both friendly and romantically, on the romance part, he did promised some girls that he would be their intimate partner for the rest of... well... there's Rise at first, who has developed a crush on him, then Ai becoming aggressive in her confession for him being supportive of her, Ayane is expecting that he'll come to her live concert someday, then Nanako wanting to marry him... that's allowed... except, not an early age, and then Yukiko... she'll be needing someone like a vice manager or something, someone who can fill the reception part of the job and it's a boy that is needed, or maybe that's just Yosuke exaggerating things for him, or not. He heard it on T.V. as well, it's not a joke perhaps and he can definitely... fill the role, unless... someone else takes the job... "..." For some reason, Souji is having a nerving feeling that should a guy take over the reception job that Yukiko might be more stressed out than before so... no, that can't happen, the staff there are very protective of her to the point that they would give out their all in order to make the daughter of their proud, and beloved manageress happy, and that's about it, that's the family and people Yukiko wanted to protect with, she realized that as Souji kept hanging with her and many more things happen like... well, disregarding that fact, it's almost about golden week, Souji thought of going to Inaba to visit everyone, not like he has something to do here, he can go there whenever he wants actually, it's just two trips from a train, one for Yasogami terminal and then the rest would be have to be going to Yasoinaba, the station of Inaba, and then... just a short walk, and there, the Dojima residence is where he can stay, or the Amagi inn as Yukiko prepared a reserved room for him and some services too, not _that _kind of services of course, well, disregarding the fact that Yukiko indeed likes Souji and the way he helped her overcome her problem in making decisions for herself... ah, enough about this, he has already enough in his mind as it is. "I'm going back, huh." He goes through the subway where most students take train in order to get to the other districts around the city.

...In this huge metropolis right now however, unrest are occuring everywhere, it's not something like a dispute or something, but it seems like a lot of people are going deranged nowadays and they feel like almost the entire city is on frenzy, the other day, someone was hit by a car that was being driven by a maniacal driver who claims that he has seen the future, that a moon with an eye will soon deliver all to salvation, this man was arrested for homocide and he said that he was merely delivering that man to salvation in a fast way, then another deranged man came assaulting some waitress at a nearby restaurant and this man claims that in the afterlife, he and she will be together forever, which some guards, bouncers actually, reprimanded him for assaulting one of their staff and threatening anyone with a knife, resulting in his arrest, then another deranged man who keeps going on and on about how he will find the perfect woman for him and then once had sex with her, he would jump ten... no, hundred... kilometer high from a building skycraper and be the top record of history who has ever had a best sex life, which is very an insane ideal, three reports have been reported already about this, something is on the air, and to makes matters worse, it seems society doesn't care about this daily tragedies that is occurring, people are panicking and not all the people in the streets are safe, some also claims that they're going to form some cult who believes in the coming of the end where they foresaw, or so they claim, the almighty bearing down upon them and that those who believe in their cause are the only ones who will find salvation, these deranged ideals are being noticed by the public and they demand that anyone proclaiming these ideals be arrested, some didn't care and just kept on preaching this, resulting in their arrest, that didn't stopped the unrest, no, a foul wind is on the air.

...Other dimension...

"Grooaar."

"Groaar." Shadows are roaming the ruin version of Tokyo. "Grooaarr,"

"Grooaarr!"

Then as soon as they caught sight of the witch of babylon, Lieselotte Werkmeister, making her way, they would bow down before her, some shadows are following her in a parade in the city, then she stops and glare at them. "Negative fragments of a broken ego, heed me, soon, we will have the world at our mercy, then, we can finally fulfill my husband's dream of ridding this world for good, the entire human race will become an extinction, even you, ha ha! And then I, will finally be released from this torment of anguish, without not even a slightest withered ash of my husband on my hand, I wish... someone out there would replace him and taken under my care, and then... and then... we can bring about the fall of the moon on this world and we can finally... we can finally..." As she spreads her arms upward, where some black moon with a red eye on it staring down at them, she looks at it like some girl who is very eager to bear it on her arms, and hold it tightly. "We can finally... have... an happy ending." She said with tears falling down on her cheeks, then she puts her hands down. "Hehe, haha, ha ha, ha ha, ha ha ha!" Then her deranged laugh echoed again as the moon above continued staring down at her.

...Velvet room...

"..." In this velvet colored room that is like that of a room of a... restaurant? It seems to be on higher ground and it has a very luxurious interior design, he's sitting on a sofa that is probably capable of being sit on by three people, in front are...

"Welcome to the velvet room," The usual resident and proprietor of this room, Igor, greets the guest, he's sitting on the same sofa as the guest, Minato Arisato, and accompanying him is Margaret, someone Minato doesn't know yet, and she's sitting on a wooden sofa that has a tray of glasses of whine on it, oddly enough, there is a bar counter on the side with no one attending to it, oh wait, there's one now, and it's a male with an attendant suit. The man seems to much more younger than Margaret and he just took one glass of... who knows what, whine perhaps?

"..." Minato turns to Igor.

"It has been a while, are you well? Fufu, last time we met, this room was different and the ordeal you were taking upon yourself was different, oh, before I forget," _Flash, _a book trademark appeared floating and glowing on the middle. "This is the trademark of elizabeth, I hope you will use it well." _Flash. _The trademark book comes floating into his palms.

"Elizabeth, huh." Minato remembers her, he also meets her briefly in the... well, wherever that place was where he was keeping an entity at bay from unleashing armageddon on the world.

"My name is Margaret, welcome, you must be the one my sister have grown fond of."

"Huh," This is the first time Minato sees Elizabeth's sibling, so this is rather a family... well, not like he was expecting this, but it seems like he's also getting knowing the family of Elizabeth, although, the way her family works must be different of that of the families in the real world, not like this in this velvet place that is run by the striking appearance of someone like Igor. "Hm,"

"Fufu, I am sure you are surprised to see the sibling of my former assistant, now then, I am sure you are eager to hear me out yes, the coming year for your return is coming, but before that, there is an ordeal you must partake with. In your world, a lone soul is ready to unleash catastrophe in your world, if you do not stop her, you will find the world to be a barren wasteland in in your return. And something else should be in mind, you will become acquianted with a former guest of our room, fufu, much like you are, you and he will join forces and you might meet your old comrades on the way."

"...Hm?"

"I refer to your old comrades of course, hmhm."

"..." Minato feels an urging excitement to go to the lands of the living, the real world that is.

"Now then, let me explain the details in full," _Flash. _A set of tarot cards appear, he spreads it with a wave of his hand. "As the cards indicate the future that awaits, it also indicates one's nature, as well as the world." _flip. _Flipping one card on the right, "Hm, the Hangedman in the downward position represents the immediate future, something in the world... society as you call it, will not be able to function well due to all the disturbances that is occurring in your world right now, the card indicating the future beyond that is..." _Flip. _"Hm, the Sun... in the upright position, this card represents... success... and... fulfillment, very interesting, it seems you would meet that soul who is wandering the world and would help her fulfill the thing that she desire the most, hehe, and now, for the last card, you will..." _Flip. _"Hm, the star, in the upright position, this card represents... joy, enthuasm and faith, ha ha, this is your path to follow. It seems during your return in the world, you will find yourself entangled with the disturbances that is occurring everywhere, and then you will meet the former guest of ours and join forces, after that, you and he will find yourselves dragged into the current of the world's events and you will meet the soul that is now under the precipice of commiting something drastic that will shake the very core of your world, and in the coming days, you shall find hope in your enlightened path, after that, you shall be able to live once again as a full human being."

"I would like to congratulate you at first, you are the one who showed my sister the right path, the right path that she has been lingering for to search, and now, she found it, haha, I do believe humans have unlimited potential."

"Just so. Margaret will be now my new assistant, please get along well. Now, I shouldn't keep you here any longer, the next time we meet, you will come here on your own accord."

"..." Minato remembers those exact same words from before. _Flash! _A velvet colored key appears floating into him. This is his ticket here.

"'Till we meet again." _Flash. _And then there was only brightness in his vision.

...Real world...

"..." Minato finds himself in a rainy district, this is the city as far as he can guess, the streets are empty and him being under a passenger waiting line where he is being protected by the shelter and the rain is quite heavy. "..." This is not Iwatodai as far as he can guess, must be... "Hm?" He checks the newspaper on a trash can, Tokyo. The capital. "..." This is not exactly his hometown, but he does know a little of this place, now the only thing he can do is. "..." He checks his wallet, 1,000... 1,000, 00... "..." ...1,000,000 yen is on his wallet, must be something that was preserved when he was reincarnated in a kind of way that he was supposed to start from where he left of. "Hm, hm." He stare up, it seems the rain won't be stopping soon. _tap, tap. _Someone comes "Hm?" He turns to the side walk to see a silver hair guy, bowl shaped, he has just been through the subway nearby. "..." He seems to be waiting for a bus. _vroom. _A bus arrives. And he went on it. "...Hm." Minato thought of entering the same bus since he got nothing better to do and he doesn't know where he is supposed to go, so frankly, he can go wherever he wish.

...Later...

"..." The bus drive pass a nearby neighborhood where there are some houses with gates, they're pretty guarded it seems, well, when it comes to preventing any burglars from climbing up walls, is where you put off some sharp defenses. The bowl shaped hair guy exits the bus, and so did Minato, he feels sometimes that he should follow this guy, for some very important reason. "..." He keeps following him while being drenched by the rain and him having an umbrella, the silver guy walks up to a nearby stair that leads to a house, the Seta residence it seems. Minato reads it and he guesses he should refer to him as Seta since that is his family name. As he sees him off... "..." Minato could see... a wild card... rotating... it must be. "Hm," He guesses that this is the guy that Igor keeps mentioning as former guest, it seems his guts and instinct was correct.

"Ha ha, yeah and it was like..." Some girls passed by.

"Hm?" The other one noticed Minato.

"..." Who is being wet by the rain still, he doesn't mind as he got important things to ponder about other than this, like how the heck is he supposed to live from now on?

"Hey, isn't that guy pretty good looking?"

"Hm, uh yeah, I guess so."

"..." He's been known to be charming to some extent, he can be pretty gentle to women like Yukari, Chihiro, Mitsuru and Fuuka and many other more, that's one of Minato's habits, the other is his ability... or not exactly an ability to endure, like when an awkward things happen, he would just do random things that can make someone think he's weird or funny and then many many of his weird activities were listed as him being paranormal in some cases, well, that's from their point of view kind of way, Minato is pretty much normal as he is with some things that involves him are not, like exploring a tower that only appears at midnight, but that's all in the past for now, he needs to think of something he can do.

"Um, excuse me, are you... lost?" The two girls approached him.

"Hm?"

"If you don't know where you to go, you can consult the map there." There's a board on the side with the entire layout of Tokyo on it.

"Hm,"

"Or if you want, you can go there, at the Hagakure that is just established recently." One of the girls point at a restaurant, it's the same in Port Island ramen shop.

"Oh, that came from Iwatodai right? I heard they're expanding their business by..."

"..." Minato decided he could go for some ramen for a while. While walking towards the other side of the street...

"Hm? Oh, hey..."

"Thanks."

"Eh?"

"Thanks for your help, I'm really appreciative of your directions and your kindness." He said with a stern look like he really meant it, normally when a girl sees this from a guy, they would take him seriously and think he's charming.

"..." Like them for one, they blush at that face of Minato.

"Sa, arigatou, here, you can have this." He extended a... 500 yen as thanks giving, he merely tossed it though and the girls just catched it in mid-air, this is kinda rude but Minato has been known to take actions like that, which is cool about him.

"Uh... a-arigatou, um, it was... our pleasure."

"Y-Yeah, arigatou." He waves off at them as he passes by, the girls left giggling at the yen they received, no good deeds go unrewarded it seems.

"..." Minato enters the Hagakure, much to his chagrin, there are a lot patron here, someone he doesn't to get along, why?

"Hey, waitress, come serves us for a while. ha ha!"

"Eh? Uh..."

"..." See? A bunch of wench addicts who can't even hide their indecency well and the fact that this place has some waitress could mean trouble, for the waitress themselves, and whoever is running this place better know that. Minato sits at the far end corner where only he gets to sit, he doesn't want to be near those idiots.

"What will you have sir?" One waitress approaches.

He checks the menu, Hagakure soup, Hagakure bacon ramen... One thing caught his eye, and that is... "Hagakure bowl."

"Right, right away." That is the special order today, it seems to have become regular by now.

"Gyah!"

"Uwaah!" The waitress had a trip and stumble into another.

"Ah sorry."

"Uh no, it's... Gyaah!" Then one girl trips and spilled the soup on the wrong guys. "Wa- S-Sorry."

"Now aren't you plain rude? Messing up my pants like that." These guys are the worst.

"S-Sorry."

"Hmph, to make up for what you have done." He puts both his legs on the table and... "You have to wipe it off, ha ha!"

"Ha ha! Yeah, boss, you're the man!"

"Ha ha!" They all started laughing altogether at this, one soup with some bacon on it were spilled on the guy's pants and he's asking the waitress to wipe it off at his sensitive part, the p***** part.

"Uh..." The waitress is at dismay and dilemma.

"H-Hey, don't..." The other waitress was concerned for her.

"What? Don't tell me you workers around here don't obey rules, treat customers, serve them well, serve us all."

"Yeah!" The guy and the other rude patrons said, the others were disgust, the decent ones that is.

"Haha, yeah, so wipe off the stench on our boss, yeah! Ha ha!"

"Yeah, wipe it off!

"Wipe it off! Wipe it off! Wipe it off!" They keep exclaiming at this.

"..." Minato saw the whole deal and he decided that he'll have to do something about this. "..." He spots one soup that is for who knows who, there's no one sitting here and he can... well... "..." Standing up from his seat, he grabs it and...

"So come on ojou-chan, wipe it off, ha ha!" The guy said disgustingly.

"..." Both waiters are in dilemma. Then one of them was about to wipe off much to the pleasure of the guy.

"Yeah!" ...and the other disgusting patrons.

"Wh-What should we do...?"

"I-I don't know..." The other waitress were concerned.

"Sa, come on and-" _Tooinnkeed! _"Gyaw!" A soup and plate was tossed at the guy's face. "W-Waah! Hot, hot!"

"Wah!"

"B-Boss!"

"Quick, get a water."

"..." Minato approaches with a bucket that he got from the back, at the restroom.

"H-Hey, we're gonna need... huh?" One guy, a janitor, was using it, Minato just explained that he needs it for something.

"Ow, somebody get me a water, somebody get me a-" _Splaash! _"Gyaaw!" A water is splashed at him.

"..." Minato throwed the bucket of water on his face. "..." Then he puts it down in a rude way by simply letting go of it. "..." Then he returns to his seat without delay and lay his hands on his pocket. That water was something the guy was asking for, but the bad part is... there were powder on it, cleaning powder in fact, the janitor was just using it for cleaning duty and Minato spilled on him, which is an insult to injury. "..." And Minato doesn't care if it does aggravate him.

"Hey, you!" The patrons called him out. "Who the hell you think you are!"

"Yeah, messing up our boss like that!"

"...Sorry, did I hear you right?" Minato said suddenly speaking.

"Huh?"

"I thought I heard you say... that's what he deserves, right?"

"What!" He mocks them and they got insulted.

"Why you son of a-" One patron tries to approach him but...

"Wait," The boss insisted. "Let me handle this." He said getting up. Then he approaches Minato.

"..." One of Minato's equipment by the way is a special ring that was given to him by Elizabeth, he calls it, the Omnipotent ring which allows him... to be perfectly away from harm should he need to, he didn't get it for free though, by allowing possession of the ring, Minato was tasked to a great responsibility, to which he did so according to the agreement.

"Hey," The guy laid his foot on the desk in front of Minato's face. "You, who are you?"

"..."

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

"..." No response.

"Hey, what are you-" _Spill. _"Guah! _cough, cough._" There is a vase of flower on the middle, and there's a flower on it, Minato squeezed the flower, spilling the water and some cologne on it on the man's face, making him cough and... itchy. "_cough, _G-Guah!"

"Ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha!" The decent patrons laugh at the development that is going on.

"..." And Minato keeps his composure.

"Ha ha! Wow, what a dumbass."

"Yeah, getting his face spilled like that, ha ha."

"Ah." The waitress feels like they are being saved by the blue hair guy.

"You little son of a... Don't you know who I am?"

"Something I shouldn't be bother with?" Minato asked without much expression, he's been known to always like this.

"No, I'm the guy you will about remember for a year, after I'm done with you." He said preparing his muscle fist, then clenching them simultaneously, he prepares to brawl with Minato. "So, boy, I'm challenging you here, whoever lose must be stripped in front of the crowd!" ...a demanding challenge.

"Whooaa-!" Everyone is in awe of that.

"Eh?" While the waitresses feel embarass as the thought of a man stripping here would be... discrimination of this private building of sort.

"Hey come on, this is a restaurant, you shouldn't..." The owner said trying to reason out the situation.

"Stay out of this chef, we got our boss's orders, now that punk will have to pay for his crimes."

Minato stood up. "Fine, but... in return if I beat you..."

"What?"

"You will have to... cross-dress. As a maid."

"Eh?"

"Eh?" Everyone is in awe of that. These guys... dressing up as maids...

"..."

"..." Silence... silence...

"Ha ha! Ha ha ha! Wow, hey yeah, I'll pay to see that!"

"Bring it on dude!"

"Yeah, bring it!" The decent patrons cheer for that, they're all rooting for Minato.

"Eh." While the maids or waitress simply feel like out of place as these guys settle their feud.

"Alright, you got a lot of guts challenging me punk, you're gonna regret it."

"You're the one challenging me." Minato said to the guy. "I am..." With his eyes covered by his bangs. "...someone... who brings death... to negativity." He said with a very serious expression.

...Match...

"Yosh, here we go." The guy and Minato stood on the middle with the patrons around standing by the side, bearing witness to this ultimate challenge of humiliation. "Yosh, this is where we settle this boy." The man said clenching his fist.

"Right," Minato said clenching his fist, then stretching them upward, then putting them down. Then he sighs a deep air. "Sa, you're free to make your move." He said provoking him.

"Hmph, I could tell you the same, no one has ever beaten me on a street fight, so someone better prepare an ambulance once this is over."

"Ha ha, leave that to me boss."

"Good."

"Ja, my condition is this," Minato said raising one hand. "Bring in some maid outfits, for you guys to wear."

"Hehe." The decent patrons snicker at that, the thought of it is just... very... extremely... funny.

"Enough of your games, here I go-!" _Thud! _

"..." ...Minato stood still while a fist is on his face, the ring that is on his equipment, his finger tip that is, is doing its job of protecting him from harm, he won't be able to live as the same normal guy before, but he'll act as a defender of this world from now on, like an angel perhaps, an angel of... of... darkness, as the darkness that devour the darkness that devour the light. "...Hm." He keeps his composure while his hands are on his pocket.

"Huh?"

"Huh?" The maids and the other patrons were in awe, while the punk is certainly muscular looking, his fist didn't even moved Minato one bit.

"Eh?" Which even he questions it.

"Is that all?" Minato asked in a non-mocking tone, though it was a mockery to the guy.

"You... bastard!" _Thud! Thud, _"Yiha! Hiya! Hiya!" _thud, thud, thud! _

"..." Minato is just standing still.

Everyone wonders if there is some iron block in his head that the guy is like hitting a rock as he is not moving. "Ah." The maids were in awe of that.

"..." Minato keeps his composure.

"O-Oi, boss." The henchmen are starting to feel like they got what they bargain for.

"_huff, huff, _hehe, you're done for-"

"Hm," _STRIIKKE-! _

"Guaah-! Guaah!" _Crash, crack! _Minato laid a kick on his jaw, sending him flying out of the wooden wall.

"..."

"..." Everyone is in awe.

"..." Minato moves his foot down. "You lost, sa, bring in the maid outfits."

"..."

"..." Silence... silence...

"YEHAYY-!" The decent patrons yelled out while...

"NOOO-!" The indecent patrons said.

Later...

"..._siip._" Minato eats his Hagakure bowl quietly while...

"Uh, may I... take... your... order?" ...A guy in maid outfit asked nervously.

"Hmhmhehehee." The other patrons who are decent are snickering at the guys who are wearing maid outfits though not openly.

"...Just water." Minato is the only one not laughing, not even a snicker, as his nature is.

"H-Hai, okay."

"Ja, p-please come again~" One guy tried to speak up like a girl.

"Ha ha ha!" Which the other patrons couldn't hold back anymore.

"Sa, keep it coming boys." The owner said, he's also not laughing at the development.

"Hai~" The indecent people said crying, no bad deeds go unpunished it seems.

"_siip. _Hm." Minato keeps enjoying his meal.

"Um," One maid... no, all the maid approach Minato.

"Hm?"

"Um, a-arigatou, you saved us there."

"Hm, arigatou-gozaimasu." The other maids bow in appreciation.

"...Nothing, I just did what anybody could have done." He said continuing to eat his soup.

"E-Even so, you stood up for us, arigatou."

"Ah, no problem, well, I gotta go now." He said standing up.

"Uu." The other maids were reluctant to just see him go.

"W-Wait, um... will you... come back here?"

"Hm? If I could."

"Oh, then... w-we'll prepare extra service for you, right?"

"Hm!" The other maids nod earnestly and eagerly.

"Ah, I like that, sa, mata ne."

"F-Farewell!" They all said waving at him.

"Ah." He waves back without looking at them.

He exits the restaurant since it has ceased raining then... "Hm?"

"Hm?" Shinigami meets the Devil. It's Souji.

"..."

"..." Now, the beginning of the end.

End of chapter 1


End file.
